Inazuma Eleven x Reader
by Anime-Lover2207
Summary: A small collection of Inazuma x Reader stories. For some time already I wanted to try out making my own. So here they are,starting with quests accepted so please send me a PM or leave a review. Characters will still be added. It won't be only Kazemaru.
1. Kazemaru x Reader

**Gone with the wind (Kazemaru x Reader)**

**_(h/l) hair lengh, (h/c) hair color, (e/c) eye color, (f/n) first__ name, (w/n) wish name_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven_

* * *

You are sitting in the stadium watching the game between Inazuma Japan and Little Giants, cheering Inazuma Japan on with all your might.

You used to be a player of Raimon but switched to being a manager during der Football Frontier since girls were not allowed to play. You also fought alongside them during the whole Aliea Academy story but got injured during the game with Epsilion keeping you from playing again. And now here you sit _again_ on the sidelines and watch them play while you can't, _again_ because of the rules. This is one of those days where you hate the fact that you were born as a girl. You really hated it… not only because your gender restricted you from playing soccer with your friends but also because you fell for no other than the Kazemaru Ichirouta. You always believed that it would be your fate to fall for a boy one day but not _that_ boy! You were like rivals and best friends ever since you moved in next door. Competing with him in everything you could only compete. Staying up as late as possible, fastest eater, being the bravest one, heck you even joined the Track and Field Club and then the Soccer Club because of him! And that only to find out that he won the most important of all battles. He managed to win your heart without noticing it. You don't know why he hasn't found out yet but you believe it is one sided love since the other managers also found that out and kept teasing you about it, while he didn't understand why.

And yet, here you sit, screaming on top of your lungs for them to win not even for a single second leaving the aquamarine haired male out of your eyes. Tucking a strand of your (h/l) (h/c) hair behind your ear, you sigh relieved. Its halftime and the score is 1:1 right now.

You look other at Inazuma Japans site keeping an eye on them when you notice that Kazemaru turned around and seemingly looked at you. Your (e/c) eyes clashing with his light brown eyes. He sends you a quick grin before turning back to the coach, not noticing you blush that way. You were slightly disappointed when Fuduo went in instead of Kazemaru, making it harder for you to concentrate on the game rather than staring at the boy.

You look at your watch as the match went back and forth. The match was almost over as guilt and something else starts to spread in your belly. It was time for you to leave. You look back at the light brown eyed boy, who was far too concentrated on the game then to notice the silent farewell you are sending him with a sad smile. Sad because you have to leave, your family is moving to france this very day and you had to catch the flight and smile because you are happy that he didn't see you almost cry as you stood up and slowly exited the stadium.

As you were driving in the cab towards the airport, when you hear through the radio that Inazuma Japan won with 3: 2. The only thing on your mind after this was "Did Haruna manage to sneak into the changing rooms and put the letter into Kazemarus bag?"

You just couldn't tell him yourself you were leaving, so you did it like a coward in a letter. Telling him that he won the final battle between you and him and thanking him for all the time you spend together. Ending the letter with the words _'with love (f/n)'_.

You were absent minded until you reached the airport once you entered the terminal there was something aquamarine colored that appeared in your field of vision. When you turned around you saw Kazemaru panting heavily and looking around hastily along with the rest of the team who just arrived. You didn't know what made you panic so suddenly but you rushed into the terminal and into the plane not feeling like you could ever look into his eyes again. The only thing you didn't notice was when he called out to you before you disappeared.

_2 years later_

After you left you never got into contact with anyone from Raimon again. You tried to play in the Soccer Club of your new school but lost interest right away without a rival. Or rather without the person you love. And that problem accured with everything you started. Swimming,dancing,drawing, Track and Field Club and even studying! You actually lost the thing or rather person to keep you doing your best. Eventually your mom signed you up for modeling at an agency. After you tried your best for your mom you wanted to quit right away but for some reason you couldn't. So you continued modelling for these now almost 2 years. Thanks to your company you were able to return to japan for some months. You are now 16 in your opinion a mature age since you have gotten much calmer over the time. After you brought you luggage you excused yourself from your manager and visit Inazuma Town. No matter how much time passed, you couldn't stop the longing for this town. As you walk by the town you notice how the city changed. It is more modern now but still small and comfortable. It has also much more things that are connected to soccer, you actually noticed that from the moment you reached the airport. The whole day you walked by many places you used to walk by frequently like Raimon Jr. High and the riverbank, drifting off into your memory only to awake from it by the time you reach the Inazuma Tower. You look at it for a long not even noticing how the sun started to set or how other people came. You hear the voices of 4 boys but for some reason you don't bother to turn around to look at them. You start to pluck the end of one of your (h/l) (h/c) locks, an old habit of yours.

"(f/n)?" you hear someone say behind you.

You feel your heart suddenly beat louder and faster as you turn around. Everything starts to pass by in slow-motion as you could only hear the beat of your heart in your ears.

You look at the 4 boys behind you. Mind completely blank. Especially once you see the boy that is standing on the left from a brown haired boy with dread locks. He has long aquamarine hair and brown eyes.

"k-kazemaru?" you brought up in a stutter as your eyes widened. The next thing that you remember is him hugging you like no tomorrow.

"(f/n) where have you been? Do you know how worried everybody was after you left? You didn't contact anybody at all! We thought something might have happened to you…" he ends with a quiet voice burying his face in your hair. Now that you notice it… He had grown, a lot at that. He was almost a complete head higher than you.

Slowly your mind starts to process everything that happens. And also the people that are around you. Kazemaru who was standing on the outer left just a second ago. Kidou who is grinnig at the two of you. Next to him is Endou with his headband and a bubbly grin and Goenji who just let a little 'hn' come from his mouth. You notice how they slowly retreat leaving you and kazemaru alone.

"(f/n)?" you hear kazemaru again.

"s-sorry!" you apologize stuttering and growing red: " I-I didn't know how to face you after I left the letter…. And before I noticed a year had passed… I'm sorry." You apologize while you put your arms around Kazemaru hugging him back.

"Please don't do that again…I wouldn't know what to do if it would happen a second time." He says with such a sad tone that it almost broke your heart.

"I'm sorry…I won't" you answer into his shoulder. Your voice is shaky and you have tears in your eyes. You don't know why… Is it because you feel all the guilt come back again? Or because you feel so relieved that you actually meet him again?

"Promise?" he asks.

"yeah." You smile. "I won't disappear like that again." You feel how his grip let loose and him taking a slight distance to look down at you. You grow red as you notice how handsome he got, not even close to the little boy he was once, thought he was really cute. You feel how your face completely flared up. You quickly turn your gaze at the ground.

"(f/n) please look at me." He said placing a finger under your chin and making you look up at his face again. "I love you. Please don't leave me again. Back then when you left... I was like an empty person. Not knowing how to continue. Whatever I did I saw you everywhere challenging me. My mind always drifted towards the memories with you. I realized this feeling way too late I know but…. Could you imagine being my girlfriend?" he asks with a small blush.

Your eyes went wide as he spoke you couldn't help but start to cry. A smile gracing your face as your feelings overflowing. You nodded your head. "It would be my pleasure"

Another moment that appears to you like in slow motion. The very moment he kisses you sending sparks all over your skin. You kiss back and close your eyes letting your mind drift of and ignoring the wolf whistles in the distance that came from your other 3 friends.

* * *

**After End**

"(f/n), are you here?" calls a aquamarine haired man from the entrance door.

"I'm in the kitchen, Kazemaru!" you call back, still being focused on making dinner for you and your husband as you feel a pair of arms sneek around your waist and lift you of the ground while turning you.

"Eeep! Kazemaru! Don't lift me up so suddenly!" you fake a pout.

"Sorry (f/n), but I can't stop doing this." he laughed before he kisses you sweetly and lets you back down at the floor.

"Geez. You are so hopeless" you grinned as you sneeked your arms around his neck. "Just because I don't work right now, you shouldn't let me cook all day to kill my boredom."

"I have taken a leave from work for some time. Like this I will have enough of time to spend with you... And her." he answers in a soft tone while he places his hand softly on your big belly. " I still want to name her Sakura."

"Nuuh~ but i Want to name her (w/n)" you pout as you lay your hand ontop of his on your six months old unborn child.

* * *

Ten: So~ I hope you liked it^^

Fudou: Mostlikely not.

Ten: Oh be quiet Akio! Back to the Topic: This is my first fanfic which I published online, so please don't be angry with me for mistakes^^'

Fudou: They are gonna hate you... *grins*

Ten: Oh can't you just be quiet till I call for you?!

Fudou: Nope.

Ten: You little!*chases after Fudou* Please do the rest Kidou-kun!

Kidou: *sigh* Anyway she would be happy about reviews and she also accepts request, so don't hesitate to ask for a character of your choice.

Ten: *returns* Yeah exactly!

Kidou: Where did Fudou go?

Ten: I tied him on a chair with a penguin plushie in his mouth. *cough* Anyway I will try to upload a chapter on weekly basis at least so until next time ;)


	2. Suzuno x Reader

Ten: Alright here is Suzuno^^ I hope you like it x.x Do your job Kidou! :D

Kidou: Ten does not own Inazuma Eleven.

_**(h/l) hair lengh (h/c) hair color **_

_**(e/c) eye color**_

_**(f/n) first name**_

_**l/n Last Name t/n team name f/c favorite color**_

_**c/n child name**_

* * *

_**Spring Sun (Suzuno x**__Reader)_

It's a warm and early autumn morning when you start to practice with your team. You (l/n) (f/n) a second year at your school, are the captain. You were appointed as captain by the last captain, a third year who left once your first year ended. You did everything only possible to lead your team (t/n) to victory, while keeping onto the principle of your school _'be fair and don't act reckless'._ You worked hard each day to proof your worth as a captain to the other players, since they don't really like the thought of a small girl being their captain. Yeah, you have to admit it. You are a bit smaller than the other girls in your grade and your (h/l) (h/c) and big (e/c) eyes don't make it better. You appear to be everything else but a threat to other teams. But you balance your looks out with your soccer ability which is way higher than average players. Right in the middle of morning practice you notice that the weather suddenly changed. Gray clouds have covered the whole sky and the temperature drops instantly. You have the feeling that it would start to snow every moment. Just as you wanted to call practice of for this morning, you feel something practically crash onto the soccer field right behind you lighting up the whole field in a blue light for a short moment. As you turn around you see a team of 11 people, boys and girls dressed in blue and white tricots. You stare at them in surprise as something almost glittery falls around them reminding you of snowflakes which disappear as fast as they appeared. Your team who went for a drink to the bench and you who is still standing on the field are all frozen on your place as you stare at them. Or rather at the silver haired boy in the middle.

_'__Who are these people? And where did they come from?'_ these questions running through your head along with some others are interrupted as the boy with silver to the site combed, gravity defying hair takes a step forward making you turn your body to him and face him directly.

"I, Gazelle, captain of Diamond Dust, Aliea Academys master rank team, hereby challenge this schools team to a soccer game to determine the future of this school." He declared coldly linking his teal colored eyes with your (e/c) ones, knowing you are the captain by the badge on your right upper arm.

His look makes you a bit nervous. You glance at your teammates from the corner of your eyes. They were all tired from the late practice you had yesterday and the hard morning practice you made them go through didn't make it better. You try to come up with a solution as fast as possible. You heard of Aliea Acedemy. They were all ruthless player, destroying one school after another, injuring the player to the worst. You can't let your team play the way they are now, it would be their end.

"Since this schools team refuses to play, I announce this school as unworthy to exist any longer" he spoke with no feeling. Just as he raised his black soccer ball, an idea struck you.

"Wait! "You yelled, halting his action and returning his attention to you. You noticed how your teammates started fidgeting counting in the worst, which is to play against them.

"I (l/n) (f/n), captain of this team, demand a one-on-one between a player of your choice and myself!" You declare with a strong voice not letting your nervousness show. You decided that this decision would be the best of all, since you weren't as tired as the rest since your stamina was bigger than theirs. Like this they would at least not get hurt.

You start to get nervous as he doesn't answer and just stares into your eyes, making you feel as if they are boring into your soul and making your heart beat faster. Just as you want to ask, why he doesn't answer he smirks, sending chills down your spine almost making you take a step back.

"Very well. Then I shall be your opponent, human." He says with such overconfident words that it makes your blood boil.

As you position yourself on the field right across from him, he suddenly speaks again. "I will be generous since you bravely want to stand against myself. If you manage to get even one goal against me, girl, than I will acknowledge this school and not destroy it. This one-on-one shall last one halftime. This should be enough time to teach you humans your place. "He says with a smirk making your cheeks turn red as you grit your teeth with anger. He is so underestimating you. You will personally teach not to judge a book by its cover.

You hear the whistle and the game begins. It doesn't take long until he has the first goal. He also manages to steal each ball from you as you try to attack. It is frustrating but you have to admit: he is a damn good and strong player.

The game started to form a cycle with you trying to go for the goal with each and every technique you knew and him each time blocking it and shooting right back at you and then at the goal.

By the time the last minutes are going you are all battered up with many bruises, scratches and you could swear that your left ankle was sprained and swollen. You lay on the ground panting heavily not being able to stand up anymore because of the pain and barely keeping your eyes open from the tiredness, the score being 28 to 0 for him.

"Tch, pathetic. And I wasn't even going full out on you, human." He says, each word sounding like poison in your ears.

You grit your teeth in frustration trying to send him a full-fledged glare, but most likely didn't look very convincing since he simply turned around to walk from the field.

"Damn it all!" You whisper yell to yourself. Your vision is blurry yet you can make up what you see. You look at his back and then over the field. You hear someone yell... You concentrate and close your eyes head already resting on the grass.

"(F/n)! Get up! We know you can do it! You still have time!" you heard one of your teammates yell.

Your Eyes immediately shot open, taking in your surrounding instantly. The ball was right in front of you, Gazelle was almost of the field and if you manage to shoot straight with enough strength, you knew you could make it. But you had to use a hissatsu to make the ball fast enough so that he couldn't stop him anymore.

You glance one last time at Gazelle taking one deep breath and push the pain of your screaming body aside.

You heave yourself up, wobbling slightly as you try to focus your spinning vision at the ball. You hear someone from the left side, the benches where the Diamond Dust team was waiting.

"Gazelle-sama! She got back up!" yells a female voice, as far as you can make it up.

But just as he turns around with a very surprised expression, which you missed since you are focusing your full force on the ball as you use your hissatsu.

"I won't be beaten by a brat!" You yell as you kick the ball at the end with your left foot, making you almost scream in agony but your pride kept you from doing that.

You noticed a flash of white and blue rush past you as you are landing from the air on the ground. Gazelle tries to block of the ball, but is too late and it' a goal. From that point on it was all slow motion.

Your team screams in joy. But you don't hear anything anymore your mind only being in a one-track function straight towards Gazelle right now. Everything around you disappeared as you didn't even feel the pain of your body. "A goal…I…Won..." You say completely in daze. Eyes only being half lid yet you smiled a cheerful smile. You felt how gravity took its power over you making you fall backwards. But before the boy got out of your sight you still managed to say something that made him even more surprised than you getting up. 'Thank you… For the game. Please… keep your promise.' More to his surprise, you were still wearing that genuine smile on your face.

Just before your vision got black you see a blue light from the side of your eye. From that point on, you only remember to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**2 months later**

You had woken up 2 days after the game in a hospital. Your body covered in bandages. You left leg was lifted up so that you won't move it. The doctor diagnosed that your had shattered a bone in your ankle completely. It would take almost a year at the best for it to heal.

You were shocked, it would mean for you to stop playing soccer. When you asked about the school, you were told that it was in no way damaged neither your team.

You looked completely surprised at him. Soon Letting tears roll down your cheeks as you smiled happily. Gazelle had kept his word and nobody had taken damaged, this was worth your sacrifice. But even if he was the reason of your misery right now, you wondered what happened to Gazelle. You didn't know why you sometimes thought of him but you pushed it aside, thinking you wouldn't see him ever again.

Right now your are in Korea. Your doctor suggested that you go to a specialist in Korea because of your foot, just for safety. So your older brother moved there with you for the time being.

You applied to be the manager of Fire Dragon, not letting your injury keep you away from soccer. You were overjoyed when you got an ok.

Today was your first day. You were still walking with a crutch, but you could manage short distance without it thanks to your ankle stabilizer which you wore all the time. Fire Dragon has like Inazuma Japan an own building with two soccer fields, one inside and one outside, and a storage room, at least you assume that it is one.

The coach had told you where to go on the phone the day before and the time you had to be there. So you go along with your crutch through the hallways towards the girls changing room. After changing into a tracksuit, which was lying on the bench inside, you place your crutch underneath the bench, not wanting anybody to know of your health problem right now, aside from the coach and the captain Choi Chang Soo, who already know. **_(A/N: Your track suit looks like Aoi Soranos from Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy, only that your pants go just little below your ankle to cover the stabilizer and that all the blue parts are red)_**

You walk out of the changing room without your crutch, heading towards the inner field. As you reach it you look around, noticing that you are the only one here at the time. You see a bench on which towels and empty bottles and walk there starting to prepare the drinks for them already.

"Are you (l/n) (f/n)?" You suddenly hear a voice behind you. Of course almost scaring the day lights out of you and making you almost drop the bottle you were preparing right now. As you turn around you see a rather tall player with a black afro and googles on his hair.

"Yes…?" You answer but somehow you make it sound as a question at the end.

The boy in front of you chuckles. "I'm sorry, we still haven't meet, right? I'm the captain, Choi Chang Soo. It's my pleasure." He smiles lightly.

"Ah! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!" You bowed your head. "The pleasure is all mine, captain." You say as you rise your head back up and smile at him.

He nods with a smile. "What about your foot?"

"I'm going to the hospital next weekend." You answer with a small smile. "But there is no need to worry, I can walk just fine with the stabilizer as long as it is not running or far distances."

He nods again. "Alright, but don't overdo it. Nobody would like it." He looks at a clock on the wall. "Well the others should arrive shortly. They do know that we have a manager from today but it would be better if you introduce yourself. If problems occur just call me, I will be training on the field."

"Yes, captain. Thank you very much." You bow your head again as he leaves. You pick up at your past activity and finish all the bottles before the others come.

One after another the players come in and of course introduce themselves and every now and then even ask you some questions. All together you like the team, they are nice even though Nagumo is a bit annoying and Afuro, or rather Aphrodi, is a bit too weird for you. In total you count 15 players until now. Seeing how everybody starts practicing you turn around and start to do your things. The coach would only come in an hour or two so you are in charge of observing and writing down everything. You sit down on the bench between the bottles and the towels and start writing down what you notice, the way each player trains, probable habits and might weaknesses you could spot.

As you concentrate on writing you hear footsteps coming from the hallway, you don't look there thinking it would be the coach by now. You notice the footsteps coming up beside you and the shadow makes you assume he would simply walk right by you. It doesn't bother you at first but then you notice that the shadow abruptly stopped in front of you almost shouting you hear a voice "You?!"

"Yes?" you look up with a smile but it falters and turns into a surprised reaction as soon as you see the silver haired boy in front of you. You freeze in shock and even let your pencil fall, yet you could almost swear your heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing here?!" He almost yells at you, he seems very angry for some reason. You just stare at him blankly.

"Excuse me?" You then manage to say, not understanding what is wrong.

"Is something wrong?" You hear Choi as he jogs up to the two of you. "Geez I can hear you yell from all across the field, Suzuno." He says while looking at the other boy.

"Suzuno?" You ask bewildered before Suzuno could answer.

"Suzuno Fuusuke. A player from japan, along with Naguma and Aphrodi." Choi introduces him without further ado. "Suzuno, this is (l/n) (f/n), our manager from now on. So don't yell at her." He introduces you and orders Suzuno at the same time. "Now let's go and practice."

The two of them left then and everything went by smoothly. Well if you want to call it smoothly. Nagumo had been on your back each time he got the chance, asking you weird questions and teasing you about your overly big (e/c) eyes, making you each time glare at the tulip haired boy. You also noticed that Suzuno kept on staring at you as soon as you spoke to one of the players and especially Nagumo and Aphrodi. He also spoke awfully often with the captain. You hoped that there were no problems.

As practice ends you stay behind to do some chores. You bring the dirty towels in the cleaning room and replace them with new ones and wash the bottles. As you return again to the bench to place the bottles back you find a note.

_'__Meet me at the park next to the old school, 3 streets away. Don't worry, the other went to eat at some restaurant somewhere in the city'_ No name. You shrugged, thinking that it must be the captain, since he is the only one who would know of you not wanting the others to see you with a crutch.

* * *

You go and change into your casual outfit, simple jeans with a white T-shirt with slightly lower neckline, yet not showing your breasts, above the T-shirt you are wearing a (f/c) cardigan and white sneakers. You take your crutch and exit the building with the note. In the park you sit down at a bench and waiting for him happy that you can sit for a while. While waiting you start to stare into the sky, not noticing the male, who sits down beside you out of nowhere until he speaks.

"Just why are you the manager of the soccer team, even though of your foots condition? Not even talking about you being in Korea." You suddenly hear from next to you. You look at the boys next to you, but he not being your captain, no, it is your silver haired teammate with the teal eyes, which are now piercing you.

"You tricked me! I thought captain wanted to see me!" You state a bit louder than your usual tone, because of your anger.

"There was never a name on the note. Now answer me." He demands coldly, yet you can hear something different in his voice. Yeah, you are sure that there is something different about him from the last time you saw him.

You sigh at your own carelessness. "How exactly do you know of my condition?" You ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"I have my source. You still haven't answered my question." He now starts to sound annoyed, most likely because you keep pushing his questions of.

You look at the ground and at your foot. "I…was sent from Japan to Korea to see a special doctor because of my foot… But I still wanted to be connected to soccer!" You answer quietly at first but then stronger and much more enthusiastically.

You hear him sigh and look again at him. "God damn it all…" You hear him mumble, as he leans back against the backrest and lays a hand on his forehead.

You actually don't understand what is wrong with him. Angry in the first moment, than somehow concerned and now…. Annoyed? '_He surely has his mood swings…Maybe he has…' _

You suddenly pull him closer to his surprise and lean your forehead against his. "Don't tell me you have a cold?!" You call out worriedly. Noticing how red his face gets and his temperature rises.

"I-I don't have a cold, damn it!" He says as he moves away from you.

"You don't?" Now you are confused. "Then what exactly is wrong? Are you blushing?" You ask irritated as you move unintentionally closer to him not leaving him out of your sight.

"Oh! I'm definitely not blushing!" He stands up from the bench letting his pride show.

"Sure and I'm Santa Claus!" You say sarcastically also standing up, this time making your eyes bore into his.

You bicker around for maybe an hour only exhausting yourself. Both of you slump back on the bench, each panting.

"You sure *pant* how to put *pant* up a fight*pant* at everything" He states between his breathings.

"Oh you *pant* still haven't *pant* seen me *pant* when I put *pant* up a _real _fight." You then laugh making him chuckle along.

Just for a short moment you look away and in the next moment he disappeared.

You stand up frustrated. "Is he kidding me?!" You call out.

Suddenly you feel a tab at your shoulder making you turn around. In front of you are to boys, maybe 3 or 4 years older than you.

"Hey girl, do you want to come and play a bit with these two big brothers?" one of them asks with a sly grin.

"We will surely have a lot of fun." Says the other one. The two of them make you sick to the stomach.

"Uhh… No thank you." You try to shake them off politely. Just as you want to grab your crutch and leave one of them grabs your wrist and turns you around making your wrist ache. You don't like where this is going at all.

"Aww… Don't be like that missy." Says the first one again. They move closer to you, which you don't like at all.

Growing panicky you did something you never expected. "S-Suzuno!" you yell for him. Only seeing a ball crash into the face of the boy who holds held your wrist and then bounce off with the same power and hitting the other guy.

You feel an arm around your waist that pulls you into the chest of someone. As you look up you see Suzunos angry expression… It was absolutely deadly. He covers your ears with his hands. You notice how his hands are cold. You see his mouth move then, he seems to shout but you can't even hear a single sound.

After about 3 minutes he lets go of your ears. You look around only to notice the other boys nowhere in sight.

"Where did they go?" You ask surprised.

"Don't know, don't care" Suzuno answers coldly. "Why the hell didn't you defend yourself against them!" He then yells at you.

"W-Wha?! I did tell them to leave me alone!" You yell back, the distance between your bodies being mere inches.

"Didn't seem like it! Guys like them have to be shown there place right away! Damn curse your appearance!" He yelled, but saying the last part rather quite to himself, yet you heard it.

Now you are angry. "I never choose to be like this! I never wanted to have this damn (h/l) (h/c) hair and this oversized (e/c) eyes! I never ever even wished to be a girl in first place! I don't need anybody telling me this!" At first everything came out strong and angry but at the end you sobbed and even started to cry. You angrily wipe the tears away with the back of your hand but they just keep on coming. You glare in between the wiping at him.

Now it is his turn to look at you with a weird expression. It almost looks guilty… and… filled with regret? You anger started to fade and you tremble. Suddenly the fear you had, wash over you.

"I-I was so scared…" you sobbed.

"Shh. Don't cry" He says as he pulls you softly into his chest, his voice being warm and calm. "I'm right here. I will protect you. So don't cry." He slowly says as he put an arm around your shoulders with the other patting the back of your head softly.

You soon start to calm down only leaving some small sobs behind.

"Also… I'm sorry…. For many things…" He starts. "Aside from that… I actually like your hair and those sparkling eyes of yours. In my opinion it's good that you are a girl, it makes things much easier." He says softly.

You blush at the compliment. "H-Huh? What do you mean?" You ask bewildered, now looking up at him.

He blushes, making his cheeks resemble peaches. "It would be much harder to say, I… love you... So please smile?" He says growing redder with the second, almost mumbling the love part as his voice returns to its original volume.

You stare at him. It took you five seconds before you could show a proper reaction: turning red enough to rival a tomato.

He smirks. "What? Don't tell me…" He moves his face closer to yours. "You love me too?" His smirks widens as you get redder, if that is possible.

Since you don't dare to answer his question, he takes the initiative and moves even closer, closing the gap between you with a soft kiss.

The heat of your skin collides with his cold one, sending sparks all over you.

You manage to kiss back lightly before he breaks apart from you, grinning like a devil.

"Unfair…" You pout.

"Aww… You are just too cute…. Especially when you pout like this." He says before he kisses you again.

* * *

**After Ending**

"…And that's how the ice prince and the girl met." Says a blue haired woman as she sits on a couch.

"Wait!" yells a small girl with silver hair and (e/c) eyes. "I don't understand…. How did the ice prince fall in love with the girl? And why did she fall for him? Please tell me Aunt Clara!" the small girl pleads to the grey eyed woman.

She chuckles. "Alright. You see, the prince and the girl fell in love the first moment they met, but just didn't realize it or at least not right away. The prince only realized it when he saw her smile. While the girl only realized it when she met him again and saved her." She explains.

"And why did the prince get angry at her when he saw her again?" she asks as she looks at her.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell this buuut…. He was jealous!" Clara answers with a grin. "You see, the girl had a charm that made boys just come to her. Because of this her teammates didn't want her to play and the prince grew so jealous as his teammates started to flock around her and she did never notice this charm of her."

"Eh~…" says the small girl in awe.

"He got especially angry with his best friend, which he would never admit, since he flirted the whole time with her. Exactly because of this, he only went to look after the girl secretly so that none of his friends would find out, aside from that he felt very guilty but you didn't hear that from me." She says with a giggle.

"Clara didn't I tell you to stop telling her this stories?" says an annoyed voice behind them.

The small girl turns around and throws her arms around his neck as she jumps at him.

"Daddy! Uncle Tulip Head! Welcome home!" she greets her father and his red headed friend who walks past them towards Clara until he hears his nickname.

"From just who did you get that name?!" He barks, not being angry at the child but rather at his two friends.

"Suzuno did." Says Clara stifling a giggle.

"Hey don't put it in my shoes!" counters the silver haired man as he holds his daughter in his arms. Clara just sticks out her tongue making the girl laugh.

"But promise me not to tell your Mommy what Aunt Clara just said, alright?" Asks Suzuno his daughter but before she can answer someone interrupts.

"Who is not telling Mommy what?" You ask as you enter the room, just gotten back from work.

"Mommy!" She almost jumps out of Suzunos arms as she starts to wiggle towards her mother. You walk other to them and take her into your arms.

"You know (c/n), you should stop sitting on our arms. You are already 6 years old." You tell the little girl as you put one of her bangs behind her ear. But she turns her attention to the small quarrel the other three adults in this room are having now.

"Hey Mommy…. (c/n) also wants so many siblings as Daddy." The small girl says innocently. The room immediately grows quiet. You are now turning as red as a tomato.

"H-Hey… How about we go and visit grandpa? Right Nagumo? You want to come too (c/n)?" asky Clara quickly.

"Yes! Let's go visit grandpa!" She jumps out of your arms and running after the red head and Clara.

You put a hand up to your cheek while sighing as you feel a pair of arms sneaking around your waist and warm breath in your neck.

"You heard the little girl. She wants as many siblings as I" He grins into her neck as he kisses her there.

"T-There is no way that I could have that many children" You say in embarrassment.

"You are still just 26. We still have time… Don't you think another one or two wouldn't make a good start for now?" his grin widens as you turn redder.

"Geez…. You sure are a perv, Suzuno…" you say as you turn aaorund and out your arms around his neck.

* * *

Ten: Whaa! Hopefully it turned out well * praying*

Sakuma: Come on Ten. Relax, we told you already that it's a nice one. One of your friends got even a nosebleed.. *calms her*

Kidou: Sorry for her nerves. she has to go to work now and can't wait for her Beta Reader to read it a second time. So please don't be angry because of errors.*nudges Fudou*

Fudou: I won't say it!

Kidou: Want to try calming down a crying Ten?

Fudou *frowns* Alright! Next up will be Shirou! She wont be able to write till monday. The next update wont be out until wednesday.


	3. Fubuki x Reader

Ten: Hello everybody :D

Fudou: Oh just hurry up.

Ten: Why the hell do you even come over to my place, when you can't stand hearing me speak? *-.-*

Fudou: *shrugs* fun to tease you? *grins*

Ten: Oh I see. Good thing I sent the others over to your place to….'renovate' you flat. *grins* ushishishi~

Fudou: YOU DID WHAT?!*rushes out*

Ten:*sigh* well that's for him. Back to the topic! First of I want to thank all those people who revived for the first and second chapter :D And I also want to tell you that I will make a list of the upcoming characters for this month^^ so yeah… On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from the idea xD

* * *

**_Snow, Ice and more SNOW! (Shirou x Reader)_**

It was 6 months ago that you made your first Japanese friend. And that person still is your best friend, even though you live far apart.

His name? Frosty the snowman.

…

Don't laugh. You really try not to do it but each time you think about it or say it out aloud you yourself start laughing, not talking about the others.

You got into contact with frosty, when you visited a website. At that time everybody talked about that website so you wanted to try it out too. Right after you registered you started chatting with the snowman.

At first you thought he was some weirdo because of the name but then you noticed that he was pretty nice. You also found out that his gender is male; he is around the same age as you and loves soccer. You weren't a soccer fan until you got in contact with him. Somehow his way of talking writing about it fascinated you, resulting in you trying yourself at it. In the end… it was a disaster.

In the end, the popularity of the site met its end and it closed down. Of course the two of you wanted to keep writing so you exchanged email. Now you check your email every 5 minutes, when you wait for a reply. You also created a small chat room for the two of you. Yes, you, (l/n) (f/n) are a lousy soccer player in every aspect but you are very smart especially with technology.

Anyway, you are right now at the airport thinking about the past in America as you wait for your plane. Today you and your parents are flying to Japan. They got transferred and you as their daughter had to go with them.

logged into the chat room.

_(o/n) is now online_

_ForstyTheSnowman is now online_

(o/n): hey frosty! How is it going? J

FrostyTheSnowman: Everything is fine and what about you? Nervous about the new school?

(o/n): Heck yes! D: I still hope that my plane crashes into some unknown jungle where I would be in no need of going to school! I can't stand it when people look at me like a hawk at his prey!

FrostyTheSnowman: Aww, come on :D the school can't be that bad. Did you at least see it before you judge it?

(o/n): No….. We are still at the airport in America, waiting for our plane. Anyway~ how was practice today? It is already late at your place, right?

FTS(A/N: I'm too lazy to write that name :D): Hey don't change the topic! But since you ask, it was fine. I worked on a new trick.

(o/n): Really? Come on tell me!

FTS: Nope J

(o/n): what? Why not? D:

FTS: because I don't want to :D

(o/n): just why do you need to keep everything as secret? You are always like that -.-

FTS: Sorry but it is just funny to tease you :D So back to school. What is the name of your school?

(o/n): Of course….umm… I think it was haku-somethig? Hakumen...Haruren? Ah! I remember! Hakuren!

FTS: Your are transferring to Hakuren?

(o/n): Yes I think that was the name. Why? Do you know that school?

FTS: You could say so…Ah! Sorry I completely forgot that I still need to do something! See you tomorrow!

(o/n): Yeah sure! *insert eye roll here* bye.

FTS: Aww come on! It's late here. Anyway have a safe flight J

(o/n): Thank you oh mighty snowman :D C U tomorrow.

_FrostyTheSnowman logged of_

You shut your phone and turn it off as your parents call for you.

Your plane is now ready to board. You take the seat at the window next to your mother and look outside while thinking. The sun is still up but within 5 hours of flight it turns into deepest night with many beautiful stars in the sky. You look at your watch and sigh, still 3 hours to go before you are in japan. So you decide to sleep a bit.

By the time you wake up your plane has already set and the other passengers start to leave the plane. You don't get a chance to look outside because your mother ushers you out, talking about some appointment she and your father were already late for.

As you step into the Airport you have to close your eyes shut for a short moment before they adjust to the light. When you open them again you can't believe what you see.

White. Everything around you is completely covered in a thick white blanket of snow. No wonder your mother forced you to wear a warm coat already back in America.

You are standing in front of the airport waiting for your parents to get the luggage, so that you can go to see your new home. Yet you look around as if you never have seen snow, eyes most likely as big as tennis balls and a wide open mouth. You did see snow before in America but never this much! You actually stepped into the snow and sunk in up to you knee. You don't know whether you are amazed by this or should be terrified. Even if you love snow, snow always hated you. You get into the silliest accidents because of it and trip over each little thing, not even starting about the whole slipping on ice thing. Yet you are not a least bit bothered by it, which is a wonder since you have a short temper most of the time.

Your parents come out of the airport almost half an hour later, only to find you completely covered in snow and drenched.

As you sit in the taxi, turned into a cocoon made of towels by your over protective mother, and look outside. The landscape is just too beautiful to not do look at it. You take out you phone and take some pictures, for the first time in your life happy about the over expensive phone your parents got you, but hey, it does have a freaking great camera! After you put your phone back into your pocket you start to drift off to sleep.

The next thing you remember is that your mother woke you up on the next morning telling you to get ready for school. You look around while being half asleep. You are, in what you make out, a small room with (f/c) walls and a white carpet floor, lying in a small bed somewhere in the upper right corner right next to a window. Looking to the other side there is a closet about 4 feet away from the bed and if you look straight ahead you see a desk also about 4 feet away from the bed. And the rest of the room is hidden all the boxes that are lying around randomly. You sigh. Today is your first school day. You are about to fall back into your pillow as you see the uniform hanging on your closet. You jump up and walk over to it to take a look. You like it but it does seem a bit cold in it.

You look at the clock and realize that you are pretty late so you rush around your room while changing and brushing your (h/c) hair and brushing your teeth right afterwards. Running down to grab your toast you are greeted by your father who is reading the newspaper and your mother who is still making some eggs for you.

"(f/n)! Please sit down and eat properly!" she says with a strict voice.

You sigh and sit down on a chair and chew down your breakfast as fast as possible.

"Ah, before I forget. (f/n) did your change the time on the clock you took with you from America?" asks your father from behind his newspaper.

You almost choke at the food as you drink down the orange juice. "What do you mean?" you coughed.

"Did you really forget? There is a big time difference between America and Japan. It's about 13 hours. You are actually up way to early." He explains calmly.

You face palm. Your really did forget. So it isn't almost 8.30 but barely 7. You sigh. "Why didn't you change it?"

Your mother giggles. "I wanted to see if you really do run around like a chicken on fire."

You put your head on the table and sigh loudly. Yes your mother is a person who loves to tease and trick people. She is working as a reporter and is almost everywhere as soon as something happens, you also got your (e/c) eyes from her.

"You are hopeless, you know?" You say as you look tiredly at your mother.

"Why? That is exactly what make me so loveable, right dear?" She asks father as she sits down on his lap.

"True, true." He laughs putting his newspaper down revealing his young, in other people opinion, handsome face and the same (h/c) hair as you, putting and arm around your mother and hugging her.

"Geez you are also hopeless, Dad. Still acting like newlyweds." You say as you get up and put on your jacket and shoes.

"Where are you going (f/n)?" you mother asks surprised.

"Taking a walk before school, since I'm up early I can also go and look around for a bit right?" you state simply.

"Alright have fun, but please be careful. You know what happens when we leave you walk around by yourself when there is snow." You father warns you, from the kitchen with a slightly worried voice.

"Geez, I'll be fine! See you after school!" you say as you close the door behind you, taking a deep breath of the cold and fresh air outside.

You look up at the sky as you start walking. The sky is cloudless and as blue as only possible and the sun was shining yet it is damn cold! You walk through the city, wondering just why your school had to be on the other side of the city.

After walking and sightseeing for about 30 minutes you take a break at a bench while watching some kids in your age play soccer.

Soccer! Damn now you remember! You pull out your phone and look into the chat room.

_FrostyTheSnowman is online_

FTS: Hey (o/n)! Where have you been? I was worried sick because you didn't come online the whole day yesterday!

(o/n): I'm sorry Frosty! I fell asleep and only woke up this morning…. Please forgive me?

You sincerely hope that he isn't angry with you.

FTS: Alright, I forgive you…. If you try to play soccer again!

Your eyes turn wide.

(o/n): WHAT?! You know I am a walking catastrophe!

FTS: Aww! Come on! Just try! I bet you will have fun ;) I have to go now, morning practice. See you later.

_FrostyTheSnowman logged off_

You want to curse out loud but don't since there are people close by. _'He is really fast at saying something and then log off before I can refuse!' _you think and sigh.

You look back at the kids playing soccer, wondering if you really should ask them. Thinking back and forth your body refuses to sit still. You stand up from the bench and walk back and forth but of course, being you, the snow-loving-yet-the-snow-hating-you-self, slip on a small pile of snow and roll down the snow covered hill down onto the soccer field, making everybody stop practicing and looking at you.

You also landed face down in the snow. You feel how your face heats up most likely making you look like a habanero right now. You just wish the snow would swallow you.

"Are you alright?" You hear a worried voice ask you. Seems like it is a boy, judging from the voice and also somewhere close to you, as his voice sounds clear yet quiet.

"Yeah…" You answer muffled by the snow. Way to embarrassed to look up. But suddenly you feel how someone pulls you out of the snow by your shoulders. You look up at the boy in front of you.

Silver long yet spiky hair, grey eyes and pale skin, only wearing his soccer uniform. He makes sure you are standing stable on the ground as he starts to remove the snow on your head and jacket.

"There you go. Are you new around here? I haven't seen you around." He says with a soft voice and an almost shy smile.

"Oh, umm…yes, I just moved into the city. And thank you very much. My name is (l/n) (f/n), nice to meet you." You bow slightly.

"So that's why. It's no problem, my name is Fubuki Shirou, also nice to meet you." He smiles. "I noticed that you were watching us. Do you want to join us?"

By now the whole team had gathered around you two watching everything curiously.

You are getting nervous and start fidgeting with your hands, a habit of yours. "I-I… No…. I'm bad at soccer so…" You stutter.

The boy looks surprised at you and then smiles brightly. "No problem at all. We can just show you the basics if you want to. I assume you are a pupil at Hakuren?"

You nod. "Yes… At least starting today."

"That's great! Why don't you join the soccer club than?" he smiles.

And with that you joined the soccer club as manager after Fubuki kept asking you for about 5 days. You were in his class, you also heard from other classmates that he is the captain and also of his past.

By now you are 3 weeks here. You are going along just fine with everybody in the club. Konko and you are now as close as siblings, the little girl loves the snow as much as you yet isn't cursed by it. You enjoy spending time with her. You also got used to the tripping and slipping on snow and Fubuki even teached you the basics at ice skating. And soccer? You still suck at it… Anyway, just yesterday you overheard Konko talking with Fubuki about some crush. It seems like he is in a long-distance relationship with a girl overseas. You are sure that he is in love with her, by the way he blushes once somebody teases him and the way he stutters when you ask about it. Your heart sank at every of this occasions, you actually started to like the silver haired boy more than you wanted it to be.

It's early morning, you arrived at the club room earlier to prepare some things the coach asked of you the day before. As you prepare everything you hear the door open. You go to see who came, since it was still way to early for the others to come.

"Fubuki?" You ask surprised as you see the silver haired boy.

"(l/n)? What are you doing here this early?" He asks as he puts his bag down.

"The coach asked me to prepare some things… What about you?" You ask.

"I wanted to train a bit more for the upcoming game…Say… Can I talk to about something… Rather private? I need the advice of a girl that isn't as mad as Konko." He asks as he blushes.

You felt your heart sink yet smile kindly at him. "Sure. What do you want to ask?" You sit down on a bench and pat the space next to you for him to sit down.

He smiles and sits down next to you. "Actually, I have been in contact with a girl for a long time now. Everybody teases me about her being my girlfriend but… I still haven't asked her… What if she refuses and doesn't want be with me?" He starts cheerfully but ends worriedly looking down on his feet.

"What are you talking about? You have been writing with her for a long time now, right? So be a man and just ask her straight out!" you pat his back." Even if she refuses, you can still be friends. Maybe her feelings will even change. There is also always the possibility that she will say yes." You answer calmly as you feel your heart shatter at your own words.

He looks back up to you and smiles. "Thank you, (f/n)" He Pulls out his mobile and starts typing something and keeps it open, looking at it, most likely waiting for an answer.

You feel you mobile vibrate, you pull it out and read.

_FrostyTheSnowman is online_

FTS: (f/n), will you go out with me? – Shirou

You gasp loudly and as you turn around to look at him only to feel soft lips on yours. Your eye widen, time stops and your heart starts to beat as fast as light. You are again as red as a Habanero. He separates his lips from yours, letting you frown at the sudden loss of warmth on your lips.

He waits for your answer but you can only open and close your mouth, not being able to get your voice out of your throat. You look back at your mobile and type something as quickly as possible, resulting in a loud _ping_ from Fubukis mobile.

He looks at his mobile and is frozen for a moment before he almost hugs you to death, making both of your mobiles drop to the floor.

You hug him back. Both of you don't notice the time go by as you just sit there until you hear a small giggle from the little Konko.

"Heh~. _Of course you idiot_. That's a nice way of answering. It is about time he confessed." She giggles.

You turn as red as a tomato and try to get your mobile back from her before she could show it around to everybody. In the background you could hear your boyfriend laugh.

After End

You are walking towards Hakuren, being greeted by many kids as they run past you in a hurry to get home.

You get many _'hellos'_ and _'see you tomorrow, sensei'_. Yes you are now a teacher at Hakuren, a history and art teacher to be exact. Today is your day off so you didn't come to school until late afternoon.

As you walk across the school ground you slip and are about to fall, just when an arm wraps around you waist und pulls you up.

"Seriously, (f/n). For how long do you live here? Almost 12 years now and you still slip on soft snow?" asked a gray haired yet young man.

"Sorry about that Shirou" You smile at him as he puts you back onto your feet.

He sighs. "One day you are going to hurt yourself, you know? Please be more careful." He says.

You giggle. "Oh I will don't worry but… if I should fall I know that my knight will always come to safe me." You say with a slight grin as you put your arms around his neck and hug him.

Suddenly you hear wolf-whistles. "Go and get a room Fubuki-sensei! You better do not disappoint her Coach!" Yells Yukimura as he runs past you with a satisfied grin.

"Yukimura!" You hear your dear husband call after him with a flustered face. "Sorry about that, (f/n). They won't stop doing this until we go to our honeymoon they said." He explains with a sigh.

"Don't worry." You reassure him with a small peck on the lips. "We only got married last month. We will go when you win the Holy Road. And I mean it." You grin at him as you pull him closer.

For the past 12 years you have been a couple and finally he asked you to marry him about 7 month ago. The wedding itself was last month but you refused to go on a honeymoon until the Holy Road was over, knowing how much soccer meant to your husband and his team.

He grins slightly back. "As you wish." And kisses you passionately.

Ten: Alright that's it!

Genda: You sure? Somehow something is missing in this one…

Ten: Yeah I know *frowns* Maybe not enough fluff or tension… *sigh* I really did a better job on the last two.

Genda: Yeah… Anyway we still hope that you liked the story and if you have a clue what was missing please tell her so she can make it better in the upcoming stories.

Ten: Yesh! I would be very happy about that J And about the characters that are still coming this month, I decided that I will definitely take the challenge on to make a Tsunami x Reader (I already have an idea only need time to start writing) and Fudou x Reader (You better prepare yourself Akio!) and if I still have time I will do Midorikawa too, but I wont promise that. So until next time *waves*


	4. Tsunami x Reader

Ten: Hey there^^ So here comes Tsunami :D

Tsunami: *comes in* You called, Ten?

Ten: I didn't mean it literally…. Anyway I tried to write from another perspective for once^^

Tsunami: Ten does not own Inazuma Eleven or anything else that has to do with the Inazuma Anime.

Ten: Thanks Tsunami.

Tsunami: Alright let's ride this wave! *pulls his surfboard out of nowhere*

Ten: Wait… Don't run around my house with that thing! *crash*

**Little Mermaid (Tsunami x Reader) **

_Tsunamis POV_

It has been 5 days since I played soccer with Endou and his team. After I returned, I joined my schools soccer team and if I can say one thing about that team… They know how to freakin ride the waves! I mean… you just have to look at them to understand what I mean! The best team only possible with us awesome 11 … erm… 12 player! Well I only met 10 of the 11 but it seems like one of them stopped coming since I joined but is still in the team as a replacement… Well I don't really care! It's time to hit the waves before practice starts!

_Your POV_

It's early noon at Oumihara Jr. High as I walk by the soccer field only to see our coach dance to some weird music again, all hyped up and childish like always. I sigh. If it wouldn't be for my cousin, Otomura Gakuya, and the fact that they were lacking a player at the beginning of the year, I would have never joined this team. I always felt like I didn't fit in with the rest. My character was way too different from their easy going attitude. I was more serious and stubborn then any of them, also, I couldn't dance at all and become all stiff as soon as I only think of dancing. So the moment I heard that a new member joined I returned the Captain badge and wanted to resign from the club but the coach got all clingy and started crying making me stay at the club but I never went to the training again. Rather than training I always preferred swimming and diving in the ocean. I started diving at the age of 5 and now I can stay underwater with open eyes and hold my breath for almost 3 minutes.

As I reach the beach I notice that there are some kids running around and asking people something all excitingly. I just shrug it off and continue walking to a palm and put my beach bag in the shadow of it, as I take of my summer dress revealing my (f/c) bikini. I can hear someone shout something about a mermaid and as I turn around I see my idiotic teammate Tsunami telling a crowd of kids something. I sigh. What was he doing here anyway? Training should start in just mere minutes. Somehow I felt bad with leaving the team in his hands but there was no helping it, besides he is a fast learner and has managed to grasp almost all basics of soccer. I have to admit each time over: He has talent.

_Tsunamis POV_

**5 minutes ago**

_Unbelievable! Endou and the others are actually here! Well….. I almost crushed the guy with the glasses almost with my surfboard but who cares. I rode the wave the way it should have been done. He shouldn't have moved in first place. We immediately started with greeting and not long after that we spoke about random topics until the giant asked something rather…. Surprising._

_"__Is it true that there lives a mermaid at the shore somewhere?" Asked the green haired one. _

_Everything became quiet. Everybody stared at him while some started laughing telling him to stop daydreaming._

_"__Well…. Actually there is a rumor in our school. It is about a mermaid that lives at this beach. But nobody knows exactly how or who started it so there is no proof." I answer rather blunt._

_The laughing died and everybody turned towards me. How come I get the feeling that they think I'm insane?_

**Now**

And that's how this weird search started. And by search I mean it literally. The giant, Endou 2 and the little guy as well as the manager with the glasses started to look around the beach for that mermaid. The others started to do something else. The tanned girl kept on clinging to the brown haired dude, the other two managers were talking about something, the red haired girl with the hat started to collect shells along with the blue haired guy. Endou, boy-with-goggles and the boy with the scarf were standing somewhere close to me because I can hear their voice and the small guy with the glasses is nagging at me because of my surfboard. I sigh. He just won't stop at all, but hey: I don't even listen, I already drifted off with my thoughts the moment he started that. But now that I think about it… Wasn't there something I wanted to ask Endou when I saw him again?... Hmm… I don't remember but it had to be something rather important.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME TSUNAMI-KUN?!" The shrimp suddenly yells at me, making me shrug back for a moment.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did." I answer and just before he could start again I remember what I wanted to ask Endou.

"Hey Endou. How about a ga-"

"E-EVERYBODY! WE CAUGHT THE MERMAID!" I hear the giant yell across the beach, making everybody halt his or her actions and run towards the boardwalk not far from us. As I look down the boardwalk I only see a giant bundle of (h/c) hair move inside a net. Did they really catch the mermaid?

_Your POV_

Are you kidding me? Who the hell puts a net up at a place where fishing is forbidden?! I was just diving down to the corals not too far down below the boardwalk and as I came back up for air I got tangled in a net! I mean like seriously! It is not funny at all! This thing keeps me from moving anywhere. It's a wonder how I managed to get just a bit over the surface to get some air before getting back underwater. As I struggle to get out of the net underwater I suddenly feel someone tug on the net pulling me instantly.

_Tsunamis POV_

As we pull the net up I can hear someone gasp for air. Somehow I get a really bad feeling from it. We watch the creature in the net as we lay it on the boardwalk. It has long (h/c) hair which now look pretty glued to its body.

"Are you kidding me?! Mermaids really exist?" the small one asks as the pokes the creature only to make it erupt in growls.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?... And who the hell do you call a mermaid?!" We hear it yell. Oh crap… I know that voice. It's from (l/n) (f/n), a girl I have been getting into fights with since the day I hit her head with my surfboard accidently about 4 years ago. We watch her trying to sit up and untangling herself from the net.

"She has legs…. So you are not a mermaid?" The giant asks disappointed.

"Of course not! Mermaids don't exist. Who the hell told you that?!" she looks at him before her gaze lands upon me, those (e/c) eyes piercing me instantly. Why the hell do I stand next to biggie again?

"Of course…. Nothing good comes up when you appear at the beach, Tsunami!" She almost yells. I think I hit a new nerve now.

"Hey it's not my fault!" I defend myself. We start bickering. It always happens as soon as we have eye contact. I don't know how long we have been throwing arguments at each other but by now she has almost freed herself from the net, only struggling with the net around her foot, which just doesn't want to come off.

We continue to bicker as I help her untangle her feet only making both of us exhausted to no end. In the end we are panting and lying on the boardwalk.

"So… A friend of yours?" Endou asks in the end.

"Huh?" The two of us ask in unison. We look at each other before she wipes her head to the side.

Somehow I grow really irritated around her.

"No way." I answer bluntly waving my hand.

"I see… Anyway what did you want to ask earlier?" He asks with his typical grin.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I wanted to ask if you would want to have a game against my team!" I answer with a grin.

Just as I speak the word 'team' everyone asks me about it. So I tell them how I joined Oumihara's soccer team but just as we want to leave their coach appears.

"I can't have that. We have no time for it at all." She states coldly.

And with that a small discussion started. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't heard it but (f/n) actually managed to convince her. She said that the soccer club would have participated in the soccer something if there was not a small…. Problem…. Anyway with that we left the beach and went to our school and with we I mean everybody but (f/n). She said she would catch my idiotism if she had to spend more time around me then she already has. So she stayed at the beach.

_Your POV_

I float on the waves while watching the clouds, relaxing my muscles. It is about an hour ago since they left and it is so nicely quiet…

Alright was, because now I can hear my cellphone ringing inside my bag. So I swim back and dry my arm of before I pick up my cellphone and receive the call.

"Hello, this is (f/n)-" Before I could finish speaking I was interrupted.

"(l/n)-CHAN! IT'S HORRIBLE, A TRUE DISASTER! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" I hear the coach yell-cry into the phone. Yep, he is sobbing… I get a really bad felling...

"Calm down Coach, or else I will go deaf. So, whats the matter?" I ask calmly while drying my hair off.

"It's Rinka-chan! She injured herself and now we-" He starts crying again but less loud.

"Rinka? Is she alright?" I interrupt him rudely yet worried.

He sniffs. "Yes, it's only a small sprain but she won't be able to play anymore." He sobs into the phone.

"Please come and help out!" He then almost yells.

"But Coach I-"

"PLEASE!"

"But I really can't-"

"(f/n)-chan!"

"Coach please!"

Now I hear him cry on the other side of the phone again. I sigh. I really can't go against somebody who is crying.

"Fine I will be there in some minutes.." I mumble into the phone before I shut it.

_Normal POV_

It took you about 10 minutes to run to the school and about seconds to change into the uniform. Well… you actually pulled the uniform over your still slightly wet bikini and pulled you hair into a ponytail.

You put on your shoes as your dear cousin explains what happened and how the things are going. You actually ignore the tantrum that tsunami throws about why the hell you are here. For these past 2 minutes he manages to make your nerves snap.

"Now look here Tsunami! I know you are not happy that I'm here, neither am I but for lords' sake: Shut up! Let's just kick their ass and return to ignoring each other like before." Oh yeah, you are a very fierce person, not easy going at all. You hear a muffled 'okay' from the pink haired boy before you take Rinkas' position, looking at the other team immediately glaring daggers at them because of the net-accident.

**(A/N: I am not very good at writing these matches so I will leave that out this time^^' the game continued like in the anime.)**

By the end of the game your opinion of Tsunami started to change, especially when he turned all serious about stealing the ball. At the end he didn't manage it to steal the ball from anybody and at the end you lost 1:0 to Raimon. But you are not depressed by it at all, actually it's the opposite; you feel relaxed. You haven't had such a good game to let of steam in a long time. So you join the others at the beach party. After a while you call Tsunami out and take a little walk to get farther away from the others.

"Alright… Why the hell to you drag me out here?... Don't tell me… you don't want anyone to see that you kill me! That must be it!" He at first stats it suspiciously but then sounds all proud about his theory.

You sigh and wipe your head around to look at him. "Don't speak such rubbish!" You answer angrily.

"Huh? I'm wrong? Then what else?" He asks rather himself. "Ah! If it is about the net incident, that wasn't me nor my idea! It was gian- umm.. I mean K..Kabe… Kabeyama! Yeah that was his name." He actually remembers.

Your eyebrow twitches.

"That also not the problem?" He now starts to think deeply. "Wait, is it about the spider in your shoe locker last week?"

"No that's not- Wait! YOU put that thing in there?!" You ask him furiously.

"N-No?" He answers rather quietly and backs away.

You take a deep breath and try to calm down as you massage you temples. "I wanted to offer you help with your ball stealing…." You answer as calmly as possible.

"You what?" He looks at you surprised. "You mean it!?" He suddenly comes so close to you that you have to back up a step. You simply nod.

"Heck yes!" He yells while throwing his fist in the air. "When do we start?"

You shrug. "Now? The sooner the better you know. I might start hating you again in each given moment." You answer.

And with that you start practicing. It takes him about 1 hour to grasp the idea and method of stealing and then he finally manages to steal the ball from your easy dribbling.

He pants as he looks at the ball by his feet and back at you. He repeats it for another two times

Before his eyes start glinting all excited and him turning all hyped up.

"I did!" He suddenly rushes up to you and hugs you just before he throws you up into the air and the twirls you around. "I did it. I did it!"

You turn all red from just the hugging. "T-Tsunami, let me down this instant!" You start struggling him loose his balance and fall onto the soft sand, right on top of you. But not that that was enough, because mother nature hated you and sent all her physical-rules to make it worse, his speed was that high that he wasn't able to stop at all so he landed with his lips right on yours.

You turned as red crimson, not reacting at all, until you felt him move his lips off yours. You see his flushed face.

" S-Sorry (f/n)…. I didn't mean to…" He stuttered.

"I-Its fine… it was an accident… let's just forget it" You want to get back up but his body doesn't move an inch.

"Actually (f/n)… I-I don't want to forget it… I- I have liked you now already for a long time…." He confesses moving his face to the side, so that you wouldn't see it so easily.

You are speechless. You have to blink some times before you could respond. "You…like me?" The thought making you even redder. You take your hands and cup his cheeks making him look back at you. "I… like you too" You confess in a mumble.

Now he looks at you surprised. He smiles as he leans back in to truly kiss you this time. Overtaken by this feeling you, of course, kiss back. The next thing you notice is the unwanted audience that starts to snicker making you even redder. A feeling in your belly telling you that Tsunami knew that and still pulled the confession off, knowing how you hated to get too much attention.

You push Tsunami off yourself and glare at him. "Tsu-na-mi!" You growl deeply.

"Oh damn…" He curses before he runs off with you on his tail.

"Get back here this instant! I take back what I said, I still hate you! Never expect me to help you at something ever again!" you yell after him as you hear him laugh in front of you.

**After End**

You walk down the beach. You always walk or jog down the beach at dawn. You just love the look at the rising sun above your beloved ocean. Sometimes you met people who greet you by your nickname. The one and only one which your dearest person gave you.

"Mermaid-sensei!" You hear a girl call out to you. You stop and look back at her.

"Ah, Sakura-san." You great the cherry blossom haired girl as she jogs up to you.

"I see, you still go jogging in the morning. But don't overdo it, alright? You will need the energy you get from sleeping." You tell the girl as you match your pace to hers.

"I won't, I promise." She smiles at you. "Are you already on your way home?"

You nod. "Yes." You smile cheerfully.

She grins. "Is your _husband_ making breakfast?" She snickers.

You turn red. "Wha- He isn't my husband!" You defend all flustered.

"Yeah sure, Mermaid-sensei. See you at school." She smiles as she turns to the right to run up the stairs to the city.

You sigh as you run until you reach a small house at the beach. You walk up the stairs to the front door and walk inside.

"I'm back!" You call in as you take off your shoes and put them away.

"Welcome back!" You hear him call from the kitchen.

You not only follow your ears but also your nose. It smells great and you always go for a run before you eat. And in less than a second you stand in the kitchen. Watching the back of the well build man in front of you.

You hug him from behind as you look over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Tsunami. What are you making?" You almost purr as you watch him make breakfast.

"Morning (f/n), today its pancakes." He answers with a grin.

You smile and start putting up the dishes and make coffee for the two of you. Just as you sit down after placing the coffee Tsunami joins you with you plates.

"How was your run?" He asks as he takes a sip from the coffee.

"Fine fine. I met Sakura on the way back. And the usual people like Masahiro and Yasuo." You tell him cheerfully as you chow down a piece of your pancake. You love his cooking, each and every time again your flavor buds explode.

"I know. They both called to ask if you were home. Just why do they keep you calling mermaid?" He asks rather sulkily as he bites into his pancake.

"Hm? Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what?" He asks as he almost chokes on the food.

"You sure a cruel…. Back than in our first year of Jr. High you gave me that nickname and since then I have always been the _' Mermaid of Oumihara'_." You explain.

"Yeah… But it was my nickname for you… I didn't give permission for anyone else to use it… aside from that I heard you had a date?" He asks eyeing you suspiciously.

Now you choke on the pancake. You cough like an idiot until Tsunami manages to shove some coffee down your throat.

"Who the hell *cough* told you that?" you ask while you try to catch your breath.

"That doesn't matter does it?" He asks pouting and pushing his glasses back up.

You sigh and than grin. "Could it be.. That you are jealous?"

He frowns and looks away. "I'm not!"

You giggle. "I was drinking a coffee with Rinka and she brought Haru along. We both sat on the windows site so the somebody that told you might didn't see Rinka sitting next to Haru…You know.. the glasses isn't helping making you look like an adult, if you act like a 12 year old."

You lean over the table and snatch his glasses off.

"Hey return them!" He turns his face towards you.

"Make me." You grin as you run off.

But to your luck he is way faster than you so he catches up in no time and has you against the wall the moment you get to the hallway. You smile as you lean in and kiss him. He replies by kissing back.

"You know… By being your boyfriend I live pretty dangerously." He sighs.

You giggle. "I know. You should just hurry up and marry me." You answer grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

He grows all red. You giggle again. "I know… Don't rush it. Ride with the waves and you will sooner or later reach your goal… Lucky you that I'm so patient." You smile as you kiss him again, this time much more passionate.

Ten: Alright! That it for this week. *smiles*

Akio: Took you pretty long…

Ten: Oh be quiet! I had a lot to do!

Akio: Yeah Yeah *rolls eyes* whatever you say.

Ten:*grins* Oh I think you forgot something important…

Akio: Huh? What?

Sakuma: *coughs* It's your turn next.

Akio: What?!NO! She will turn me into a total princess!

Ten: Ha! You better bet, because that will be the best end for you! Anyway until next week, everyone^^

Genda: WAIT! You forgot something Ten!

Ten: huh?*thinks* Oh yeah! thanks genda. *caughs* Some time ago I opened an RP forum for Inazuma Eleven, feel free to drop by^^ I would ne happy.


End file.
